


A Beautiful Lifetime Event [podfic] by astolat

by SaySoul



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaySoul/pseuds/SaySoul
Summary: Life is what happens when you're busy making other plans.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	A Beautiful Lifetime Event [podfic] by astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Beautiful Lifetime Event](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330115) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



2 hours 48 minutes: click [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1EgC0vNnrLLfj48081NuBB3uJBtJl62hS) for stream or download.


End file.
